An Immortal Dynasty
Immortals are immortal beings created to preserve and document history, however cannot interfere or alter history in any way or fashion. Any action of the sort would result in death and eternal suffering. One Immortal, Aides Immortus, however, would defy his duty and save the life of a major politician as well as a close friend, and his life is put at risk when his handler Thanatos, sends a warrant for his arrest and execution. Journeying to reunite with his teammates Ricileon and Jake, Aides must embark on a quest to save his life as well as potentially alter the lives of all Immortals forever.... Chapter 1: The Immortals “Immortal Beings that last forever and ensure the preservation of history. To this effect, they become isolated from time itself, and therefore anyone close to them. To become an Immortal, one must be touched by another Immortal and be bestowed all the memories, abilities, and any documentation of time itself the Immortal has learned and must agree to undergo the same task the Immortal itself is carrying out. However, should one refuse to carry out the duty of an Immortal, they will lose their immortality and be reduced to dust and sent down to the depths of the Netherworld, where the Reaper of Darkness will eternally torture and turn your greatest nightmares into reality.” That was the line I told my team upon our creation. Led by our handler, Thanatos, me and the Immortals were a special unit created in order to ensure the preservation of history. My team, composed of Ricileon, Jake, and myself, we would travel from country to country, documenting any and all knowledge we could find; culture, government, religious beliefs, etc. However, because we had to preserve history, we could not however alter it or interfere in the course of time. Our immortality was given to us for the sole purpose to stay alive to document history minute by minute, second by second. Because I was the primary Immortal, any Immortal caught interfering with history or abusing their powers would have their memories stripped by me, and then have themselves sent to the Netherworld where Thanatos would subject them to eternal suffering. It wasn’t an easy job but someone had to do it and without the ability to form emotional attachments to anything, what was the problem? Perhaps the fact that despite the fact we weren’t allowed to, us humans have a subconscious need to form emotional attachments to things and after thousands of years, it tends to get really tiring. However, there are consequences, which I will get into later, for Immortals when they intervene, especially the primary Immortal… Aides' Thoughts As of this moment, I will dedicate each section of each page to Aides' thoughts, where he will state what goes on his mind as the story progresses, kind of like a diary in between chapters. Might make this for the other characters too, but we will see. In the meantime, enjoy the story! ^^